<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sculptor’s Marble Sends Regards by BabelFishing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516225">The Sculptor’s Marble Sends Regards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelFishing/pseuds/BabelFishing'>BabelFishing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, Songfic, personal conflict, regina spektor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelFishing/pseuds/BabelFishing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 3rd anniversary of the war's end, Bright Moon makes a new addition to its statuary hall of heroes. Catra feels like she doesn't deserve the honor, causing old guilt about the war to bubble up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sculptor’s Marble Sends Regards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This vignette was originally inspired by Regina Spektor's "Us". I'll admit, the story's tone is noticeably different than the song. But something about the phrase "they built a statue of us" felt right for a bit of Catra introspection. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>--- </p><p>"They made a statue of us<br/>They made a statue of us<br/>The tourists come and stare at us<br/>The sculptor's marble sends regards<br/>They made a statue of us<br/>They made a statue of us<br/>Our noses have begun to rust"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day’s light in Bright Moon began to fade, carrying with it the final hours before the anniversary arrived. Already, the kingdom had been awash in celebrations commemorating the war’s end, from parades and banquets to reenactments and memorial services. All of these events had carried the extravagance and splendor that Bright Moon and its Queen had become known for in the intervening years.</p><p> </p><p>While sitting cross-legged in a small grove of trees, Catra considered those 3 intervening years pensively. On one hand, the climax of the war felt to her like a thousand years ago. The love and acceptance she had been shown since that time made those death-defying experiences feel immensely distant. Adora’s love in particular glowed in her heart as a reminder of the good that could come from the bad.</p><p> </p><p>But even so, Catra knew that she’d never fully escape the myriad ways the war had shaped her. The years since had helped her smooth out her sharp emotional edges, that was true. But that capacity for anger, for destruction…that was all still in there, carved scar-like into her muscle memory. Even with all of the meditation and self-reflection she participated in now, she worried that the worst parts of her soul could bubble back up, given the right circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>That fear caused Catra to feel the hungry ghosts of guilt each anniversary, even under the best circumstances. Like everyone else in Etheria, Catra enjoyed the celebrations and festivities. But at the same time, she felt those old emotional scars ache when she visited the towns she had once sacked. Often, those towns welcomed Adora and herself as war heroes when Catra felt deep down that she was still the villain in their stories.</p><p> </p><p>Catra dwelt on these negative thoughts for another moment, letting them run their course inside her mind. Then, as she had done many times before when she felt her emotions getting the best of her, she inhaled slowly before exhaling a metered breath. After a few more breathing cycles - just as Perfuma had taught her - Catra felt more centered, more present, more…tired.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, Catra realized that she had been drawn into her meditative thoughts for at least an hour or more. The day’s light was fading, meaning that the pre-anniversary banquet would be starting soon. Catra considered rising to head back to the castle, but lingered a bit longer to take in her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Around her stood a series of statues shaped in the image of the Princess Alliance’s members. Scorpia, Frosta, Mermista, and the others – the evening light fell gently upon them all. Each looked entirely regal, cast in stone as a testament to the role they played in ending the war. For most folks, this statuary garden was a walk through a hall of heroes; to Catra, it was an opportunity to feel her friends’ presence, even when they were spread out to their respective kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>Catra enjoyed the serenity of the scene around her for another moment before rising and stretching. Much to her surprise, no one had interrupted her while she meditated. Then again, she realized, her position on the ground had been obscured slightly by a berry bush. Anyone walking in on the path might have looked right over her head without noticing.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to that pathway, Catra decided that it was time for her to get moving. By now, Adora was surely wondering where she had disappeared to. They always prepared for these sorts of royal events together, almost like a tradition. After all, only Adora was allowed to brush Catra’s voluminous hair (though even that took some convincing).</p><p> </p><p>As Catra plodded down the stone path and back towards the garden’s entrance, she passed by another statue that she’d seen many times before. At least, she thought it was the same statue of a crescent moon at first glance. But because she didn’t give the plinth a second look, she didn’t notice that a new statue-like form had taken its place. Its form was tall and humanoid, but otherwise entirely obscured from view by a large tarp cloth. The evening light still rested upon it all the same, though, as if attempting to reveal the marble monument beneath.</p><p> </p><p>But Catra didn’t notice the garden’s new addition at all as she reentered into one of Bright Moon’s several courtyards. Instead, her attention began to turn to the banquet ahead, with its many toasts to the health of the Princess Alliance. Already, Catra wasn’t looking forward to Sea Hawk’s long, rambling toast in shanty form. But she was looking forward to entering the room with the most beautiful woman in Etheria, just as she had been lucky to do for 3 years now.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The following day, the moons’ midday light fell bright upon Catra and Adora as they passed through an eager crowd of revelers. By the time the crowd thinned out, they found themselves standing at the front of the statuary garden. There, Glimmer, Bow, and several other Bright Moon dignitaries stood in the shadow of a towering, yet obscured object. Glimmer had just knelt down to inspect something at the base of the towering object’s stone plinth as the pair approached.</p><p> </p><p>Adora called over to the royal couple, “Hey, there you two are. I was worried we wouldn’t find you before the ceremony started.”</p><p> </p><p>In response, both Bow and Glimmer turned and greeted Adora and Catra as they arrived at the garden’s entrance. By then, both of them had fixed their eyes on the covered object beside them. Catra realized that she hadn’t seen…whatever this was, despite spending time in the garden during the previous evening.</p><p> </p><p>Adora, as always, was inquisitive about the object’s identity. “So, what’s this? Is this what the ceremony is for?”</p><p> </p><p>Rising from her crouched position beside the plinth’s base, Glimmer raised a hand and replied, “It’s a secret. But yes, the ceremony is to reveal a new addition to the garden.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s it a secret?” Catra asked while gesturing at the column-like object, “You seem to know what’s under there.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer gave the feline a knowing look. “I know what’s under there because I’m the one who approved its creation.” Glimmer then snapped her fingers in Catra’s direction, causing a small shower of sparkles to shoot forth. “I’m also the Queen, so they can’t keep it a secret from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head in fake disgust, Catra sarcastically replied, “Over 3 years on the throne and you’re still pulling the ‘Queen’ card, Sparkles. Unbelievable.”</p><p> </p><p>Bow then tried to offer a vague explanation. “Well, it’s something that will…sort of match the rest of the garden’s theme.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora and Catra glanced at each other for a quick second, as if telepathically exchanging their thoughts on the object’s identity. Catra entered their guess matter-of-factly by responding, “Oh, so it’s a statue then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sssssh! It’s a surprise,” Glimmer insisted while raising a finger to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we won’t talk about this not-statue,” Catra concluded with a slightly mocking tone. Of everyone in Etheria, she knew that she was the only person who could get away with mocking the Queen of Bright Moon this much.</p><p> </p><p>“In any case,” Bow started back in, “it’s going to be unveiled here in just a few minutes. I’m glad you two made it on time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need us to help with anything?” Adora offered.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer gave the offer a moment’s thought, then replied, “No. But, you should stay up here. You’ll get a better view.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora was quick to pass on the suggestion. “Oh, that’s okay. We don’t want to block anyone’s view.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at her long-time friend, Glimmer placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder. With a slight squeeze, she repeated her request. “Stay up front. I think you’ll want a good view.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay then,” Adora relented while looking around for somewhere to stand that was out of the way. Catra pointed to a spot beside a shaped topiary just as one of the event coordinators informed Glimmer that they were ready to begin. Glimmer than looked back at Catra and Adora with a warm smile before following the coordinator to a small podium. Bow followed soon after, but not before turning back to the couple and adding,  “I hope you both like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora and Catra looked at each other again, but this time with a mutually puzzled look. “This statue must be something interesting, anyway,” Adora guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be,” Catra agreed, “It’s taller than all of the other statues in the garden.” Saying that aloud, a lightbulb clicked on in Catra’s head. For as long as she’d been meditating in the statuary garden, she’d always noticed that someone was missing. All of Etheria’s princesses stood proudly beside one another…but not Adora. Sure, Adora only considered herself an ‘honorary princess.’ But her Sword bore a runestone – she was as much a princess as the others.</p><p> </p><p>As the puzzle pieces began to fit together, Catra spoke up, “Adora, I actually think I know who the statue is.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora turned back from glancing at the shrouded monument and asked, “Oh yeah? Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra started to say, “I think it’s you.” But mid-sentence, she was cut off and drowned out by Queen Glimmer’s magically enhanced voice. Adora’s attention, as well as the attention of the sizable crowd that had gathered, was then drawn directly to the podium.</p><p> </p><p>“Fellow Etherians, welcome! I speak for all of Bright Moon in thanking you for joining us on this joyous day. It has been 3 years since the war ended and the peace we have enjoyed since has been an incalculable blessing. Every day, in every corner of our realm and beyond, the people of Etheria grow stronger and braver. It is with our people’s shared courage that we continue to fulfill our mutual dreams of a verdant, prosperous world.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer shuffled some cards around on the podium, indicating that she was reading from prepared remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“But this bravery and this strength did not appear suddenly in the war’s wake. Rather, it was forged on the battlefield when the Princess Alliance was reformed. By unifying our purpose, our kingdoms were able to accomplish unimaginable feats. In recognition of these unified accomplishments, we here in Bright Moon constructed the garden before you. Here, each of the princesses of the new Alliance could stand proudly to inspire a new generation.”</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, Glimmer looked over in Catra and Adora’s direction. She gave them a sentimental smile, then looked back to the crowd and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“But since that time, our garden’s monument collection has been incomplete. In truth, this garden’s collection never fully encapsulated all of the heroes that allowed the Princess Alliance to succeed.  So, we felt that today – on this important anniversary – would be the perfect time to unveil our final addition.”</p><p> </p><p><em>This has to be a statue of Adora</em>, Catra thought, <em>or of She-Ra, at least.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course, this statute is important to me personally, as well. The pair depicted in this statue…they both started out as my enemies. I treated them like enemies, too, for longer than was entirely warranted. But in time, they both became my friends and allies. Without them, I could never have become the person I am today. Though we didn’t always see eye-to-eye during the war, we still stood by each other when we faced our greatest enemy. Today, I cannot imagine my life without them.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s mind raced for a moment, thinking that she had misheard the Queen’s remarks. <em>Pair…both…what is she talking about?</em></p><p> </p><p>“So, without further ado, I want to unveil Bright Moon’s newest monument to the value of bravery and strength - even in the face of intergalactic odds.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer then gestured backwards, where several of the dignitaries had assembled with ropes in hand. In a single motion, they each pulled their respective cords, causing the tarp cloth over the statue to fall away.</p><p> </p><p>Initially, all Catra could sense was the crowd cheering uproariously at the sight before them. But after a moment, her monochromatic eyes refocused and she was able to interpret what she saw. There, standing before her was indeed a statue of her partner, posed boldly with her Sword raised high. The statue’s expression was one of determination, of resolution, of courage.</p><p> </p><p>But Adora’s marbled figure was not alone. Indeed, standing beside her was another individual emblazoned with a courageous glare that peered over the horizon and into the Whispering Woods. This second figure’s appearance was undeniably fierce, as if she was ready for battle at a moment’s notice. But something in her light, upturned smile spoke to her gentler spirit, as well.</p><p> </p><p>The resemblance was almost uncanny. Though she could not believe what she saw, Catra stared out at a statue of herself, standing beside the Princess of Power. Not only were the couple depicted together, but their hands were also intertwined. Together, their statutes radiated a grandeur most people only felt in the presence of royalty. But there was also undeniable power in the pair’s unity, a power that would surely inspire anyone who looked upon it.</p><p> </p><p>But inspiration was not what Catra felt now. Instead, she felt like a million eyes were suddenly on her, both real and marbled. Those eyes all saw a hero, standing triumphantly in a moment of glory. Catra’s eyes were locked on the very same statue, but she felt just the opposite. Either she or the statue was an imposter – and she couldn’t tell which felt worse.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd’s cheers continued to fill Catra’s ears, causing them to fidget with disdain. Adora’s voice eventually broke through the auditory fog. “Isn’t this amazing, Catra? Can you believe it? Look at you! And look at me! I didn’t expect this at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra only managed to nod and provide a muted reply. But her partner didn’t seem to notice as she began to walk up toward the podium to embrace the Queen. Catra felt herself follow along and join in the hug, but her mind was still focused on the stone figure looming over them all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They made a statue of us…they made a statue of me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After the big reveal, the event carried on for a stretch of time that Catra couldn’t calculate. There were more speakers, some of whom Catra recognized from other royal events. Even Adora was asked to give a few remarks on the spot, which she handled with remarkable grace. In all, only Adora’s words to the crowd pulled the brunette out of her mental haze. After Adora left the podium, though, the fog lowered once again.</p><p> </p><p>More time must have raced by because Catra soon felt herself being slapped on the back. Shouting, turning, and reeling back with cat-like agility, Catra saw that Glimmer had strolled up from behind her. Catra only managed to catch the last word of a question from the Queen, causing her to freeze up with a confused look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Glimmer read her confusion and repeated herself. “I said, what do you think of it? I couldn’t believe the artist’s work when they showed it to me for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…” Catra faltered for a moment, her throat having run dry over the course of the event. She swallowed hard and continued, “It’s amazing. I really didn’t expect this. Like, at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer turned toward Catra, her royal regalia flowing lightly in the breeze. “Well, don’t tell anyone this – especially Adora – but the artist originally wanted to carve a statute of just She-Ra. But I wouldn’t let her.”</p><p> </p><p>Thinking that she had again misunderstood the monarch, Catra replied, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like I said – the artist was only going to make a statue of She-Ra. But I told her that she’d be leaving out one of the Rebellion’s heroes if she did that.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer turned to look at the statues once again and continued. “Catra, I asked the artist to include you both in the statue. I wanted to honor Adora’s contribution to the war as much as anyone. But I didn’t think it wasn’t right to leave you out of that, after all you did to save our planet. You risked so much for us – and for me. Far too many people won’t ever know what actually happened on Horde Prime’s ship and in the Heart. But I do, and I thought this would be a fitting tribute to a hero like you.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen’s words weighed heavy on Catra’s shoulder’s immediately, like a mantle made of luxury furs. Catra could tell what she was trying to say – that this statue was meant to be an honor. But Catra didn’t feel honored in this moment; she felt seen in the worst way possible, as if this statute was just a hulking testament to someone she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Catra knew better than to say that aloud, though. She still felt grateful, of course, and she wanted to make that clear. “Thank you,” she replied in a hushed tone “I never imagined something like this. Not ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might take some getting used,” Glimmer noted while placing a kind hand on Catra’s shoulder, “Believe me, when they painted my portrait for the first time, I couldn’t stand to look at myself like that. It felt so fake…like I was just playing dress up. But I’ve seen that painting so many times now that I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer gave her friend’s shoulder another kind squeeze. “It’s okay if this feels like a lot right now. But I hope it’ll grow on you.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the Queen smiled at Catra once more and walked over to the statue’s base, where Bow and Adora stood. Just as she arrived, Adora ducked out and headed in Catra’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>As she walked over, she crossed through a particular sun beam that illuminated her from toe to tip. For a moment, Catra couldn’t help but stare, drinking in her partner’s radiance. Even in her formal attire, Adora looked distinctly heroic in this light. It helped, too, that the statue of her was still within full view.</p><p> </p><p>Once she made it over, Adora tilted her head and smiled before asking, “hey, are you feeling okay? You looked pretty stunned earlier, and you’re looking a bit pale now.” As she said this, she placed her hand softly on the brunette’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>With a kind, but firm motion, Catra swatted her partner’s hand away and said, “yeah, I’m fine…I think. I just feel like I didn’t react to the statue the way everyone wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked back at her inquisitively. “What do you mean? You looked like you were pretty drawn into the reveal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was,” Catra admitted, “but something about it just felt…wrong. Don’t get me wrong – it’s amazing that they made a statue for you.” Catra’s troubled expression broke into a sarcastic smile for just a moment as she added, “You deserve it, hero.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora sensed her partner’s implication. “Hey, so do you. Without you, we could never have activated the Failsafe.”</p><p> </p><p>But that justification didn’t satisfy Catra’s doubt. Without saying anything else, she turned her gaze to the ground and began to pace away from the statuary garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra?” Adora asked hesitantly, “where are you going?” But she still didn’t respond, continuing instead to walk towards a small balcony area in silence. Adora looked in her partner’s direction, then back to Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer shot her an expression that said, “Is everything okay?” Adora’s expression back must have said, “I’m not sure” because the Queen’s expression turned to concern thereafter.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, Adora continued to follow after, but a pace behind. She managed to catch up once Catra reached the overlook and placed both hands against the balcony’s ornate stone rail. By now, her gaze was aimless, even as her head was tilted down towards the Whispering Woods beyond.</p><p> </p><p>Adora stepped up to the railing as well, placing her hand on Catra’s as she did so. Trying to catch her partner’s attention, she leaned forward slightly and asked, “Catra, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra closed her eyes tight in response while drawing in a deep breath. After exhaling, her eyes opened again, and she spoke, “That’s the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the problem?” Adora replied, with her look of concern growing.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked over to her partner, then back down to the forest again. “You’re all heroes. You all deserve to have people cheer for your accomplishments and celebrate you every year. You all deserve to have statues made of you. But I don’t. I’m not a hero, and I never was.”</p><p> </p><p>With her concern now justified, Adora tightened her grip and looked on with more intent. “Catra, that’s not true. You did so much for the Rebellion, just when we needed you most. We couldn’t have finished off Horde Prime without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s response was quick and almost curt, as if she had already thought of her response in advance. “But what about everything before that? Back before Horde Prime even arrived? I was the one commanding the armies of bots. I was the one forcing Entrapta to work for the Horde. I was even the one who gave the command to attack Bright Moon when you were gone. All I cared about was helping the Horde win.”</p><p> </p><p>By now, tears had begun to well up in Catra’s eyes. They were warm, angry tears that started to flow as Catra’s personal rage grew. Suddenly, she slammed a fist into the stone banister and continued, now nearly shouting. “I was the one that ordered the raid on Salineas. I was the one that sent a spy into the Alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s temper grew hotter with each successive admission of guilt. Her voiced cracked with emotion as she yelled out, “I was the one that activated the Portal and almost destroyed everything and everyone.” More tears followed after as she pounded her fists on the railing again. Adora stood back and let her partner say her peace.</p><p> </p><p>With her vision still blurry from tears, Catra looked down at her feet once more. Her voice was almost raspy as she spoke again, as if she had yelled too loudly and lost her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the reason Angella is gone forever. I’m not a hero. I don’t deserve any of this.”</p><p> </p><p>More tears appeared in Catra’s eyes as she slid down to her knees, the weight of her thoughts finally pulling her down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>To Adora, it was clear now that there was real pain behind her partner’s words. Immediately, she sprang into action and crouched down beside Catra. At first, she tried to put an arm around her, but Catra’s cat-like bristle in response told her that her touch wasn’t welcome at that moment. Instead, she tried to talk it out with Catra, for fear that her love’s guilt would spiral downward even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Through the haze of her thoughts, Catra heard Adora’s voice. But she couldn’t focus in on it. All of her guilt was piling on now and she couldn’t shake it if she tried. Instead, she did her best to let it all out.</p><p> </p><p>“That statue makes me look like a hero when I was really the villain the Alliance fought again and again and again. All of these stories about triumphing over the Horde…that was me. That’s still in me, all of that cruelty – I’m still that villain, statute or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora could tell that the flareup was beginning to subside, but she still decided to take things slow. “Catra, you’re not like that anymore. I’ve seen you change – we all have seen that change. Ever since you sacrificed yourself to save Glimmer...”</p><p> </p><p>She faltered as she felt tears of her own welling up. But she pushed through as she began to feel her partner’s pain weighing on her own heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Catra. Look at me and tell me I’m different. I was raised by the Horde, too, and I fought for the Horde with pride. When Shadow Weaver handed me that Force Captain badge, it was one of the best days of my life up to that point. I was ready to defend the Horde against anything, but that’s not who I am now.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s disagreement shone through in her eyes. “That’s easy enough for you to say. You just walked away from everything. I stayed and led the Horde’s army until there wasn’t any army left to command.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still chose to change, even after all of that,” Adora emphasized, “It doesn’t matter when you made that choice…<em>you made it</em> and you continue to make it and that’s what matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra heard Adora’s words, but they didn’t manage to fully break through. Even with the encouragement, she felt like an outsider to the “heroes” pantheon. The title couldn’t stick on her, someone who had perpetuated the war for so long and for such selfish reasons. She tried to continue, even between her attempts to draw back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“None of that matters. That statute isn’t me…it isn’t the ‘real me.’ The real me was the villain in Etheria’s history, the one the Princesses defeated again and again on their way to victory. These people will never know that if all they see is…that.” For emphasis, Catra threw a hand backward towards the monument in a wild gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Adora could hear the defeat in Catra’s voice as she continued her stream of consciousness. The tone was one that she had heard before, when she and Catra had started working with Perfuma to verbalize their feelings. That whole process had been rough for Catra because she had so, so much bottled up from her years in the Horde.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, Adora knew, some of those negative thoughts had a way of resurfacing every now and again. But this was different somehow. This wasn’t something her partner had ever expressed to her before, even when they were alone. Adora silently questioned why this had gone unspoken for so long, but she stopped herself.<em> That doesn’t matter now</em>, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>As Catra caught her breath, Adora went on. “Catra, those people…they don’t need to know the ‘real you.’ Even if they tried, they couldn’t understand everything you were going through back then, everything you were feeling during the war – everything you’re feeling now.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora continued on as Catra began to listen in. “I don’t believe the ‘real you’ is some sort of hidden villain, either. The ‘real you’ is kind and willing to help her friends, even when you had nothing to gain from it. No one forced you to help Scorpia rebuild the Fright Zone, remember? You chose to do that willingly. You chose to do it because – I believe – you really wanted to show us that you had changed for the better. I already knew you had – I could feel it from the moment you rescued Glimmer. But you didn’t stop there and that’s what’s important. Right now, you’re still making that choice to change and that’s what matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that doesn’t warrant a statue, does it? Catra interjected, wiping away a few more tears with her balled fist. “You don’t get called a ‘hero’ just for trying to be a better person.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know,” Adora admitted with an uncertain shrug, “I’m not sure I know what warrants a monument like that in the first place. But I know that I’m honored to be up there with you, for everyone to see. You’re a hero to me because you had the courage to stand up to Horde Prime. You had the courage to be with me in the Heart and protect me, even when I was at my weakest. You had the courage to tell me how you really felt.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora placed her hand over her partner’s, and Catra didn’t recoil in response. Taking this a sign that her words were getting through, she gave Catra’s hand a squeeze and continued. “Ever since then, you’ve shown so much more courage in confronting your past. All of that is more than most folks deal with in their entire life and you’ve done it with more strength than I could ever hope to muster – even as She-Ra.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Adora’s tears returned in earnest as she let her honest feelings flow. She didn’t try to stop them, though, for Catra’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, I was lucky. I found the Sword and it led me in the right direction. You had to work so much harder, especially when I was standing in your way. You’ve never had it easy, but you never gave up. I think that’s worthy of recognition, too. I think that’s enough to inspire people for a long time to come.”</p><p> </p><p>With a heartfelt smile, she added, “I know you inspire me every day, statue or not.”</p><p> </p><p>A small grin cracked across Catra’s downturned face now, just wide enough for her to sarcastically mock, “You’re so damn cheesy, sometimes, you know that?” Even as she said it, new tears appeared and fell from her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the truth,” Adora insisted, now lifting her partner’s hand and holding it entirely in her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Catra admitted, “it’s just…tough, you know? Knowing that I did all of that awful stuff and now…now they’ve built a statute to honor me.” She turned back to Adora while squeezing her hand in return. “You up there, that’s one thing. You deserve every honor in the world. I just feel like what I’ve done…even what I’m doing now doesn’t add up to that. It doesn’t add up to what any of you did to fight for Etheria.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Catra’s words floated in the air between the couple, gliding gently like a feather toward the stone walkway beneath them. Then, Adora rose suddenly, as if to snatch that feather clean out of the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget the statue,” she suggested without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Her tears now subsiding, Catra’s expression turned toward confusion. “What do you mean? They’re huge.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it – forget the statue,” Adora repeated, “don’t let a giant hunk of marble define who you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Even over their 3 years together, Catra never understood where her partner’s fountain of self-confidence sprang from. <em>Probably from getting praised for everything growing up</em>, she thought to herself in her more cynical moments. But at this moment, she didn’t feel rebuffed by Adora’s self-assured words. They were actually what she needed right now. But that didn’t make them easier to accept.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s easier said than done,” she shot back, “I mean, look at them.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora did so and couldn’t deny the statutes’ exceptional presence, even from a distance. But that didn’t dissuade.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I mean. What I’m saying is - don’t let those statues define how you see yourself. Those statutes…they’re frozen in time, no matter how you look at it. Sure, they’re supposed to represent us at one of our proudest moments. But we’re already so much different than we were when the war ended.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, just look at your hair,” Adora pointed out, making light of the fact that the marbled Catra’s hair was in a pixie cut. The sculptor had clearly worked from old reference material because the real Catra’s dark brown hair was now quite lengthy, having not been cut fully in nearly 3 years.</p><p> </p><p>The observation earned a light chuckle out of Catra, who instinctively ran a hand through her lengthy mane as she stood up straight again. She was in no hurry to have her hair cut that short again, at least not without her permission.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is – all of that is behind us now. Everything bad we ever did for the Horde is behind us. Even all the good stuff we did for the Rebellion – that’s all in the past. All we have is now, even if there are statues like that to remind us of the past. I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced to live up to some statue-worthy standard. What you’re doing now is enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora then stepped closer to the brunette, whose ears flick up in response. With a hand on her waist, she pulled Catra in, close enough to hear each other’s thoughts. From that distance, Catra couldn’t help but feel a bit starstruck – she was standing in the presence of a real hero, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But any snarky comment she might have made was lost in wave of passionate relief as she felt Adora’s soft lips against her own. Their warmth rivaled that of the golden hour rays which had blanketed them both as they embraced. For that moment, Catra’s guilt about her past actions melted away. For that moment, all she can think about was the present – who she was now, and what she did to deserve to the focus of such unwavering love.</p><p> </p><p>Catra spent no time questioning how long the moment would last. But when Adora finally drew back, she couldn’t help but want for it to last even longer.</p><p> </p><p>With their foreheads still touching, Adora spoke again, now in a hushed tone that only they could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, you are enough.”</p><p> </p><p>With a statue of herself looming in the distance, Catra wasn’t sure how she could believe the sentiment. But Adora made her want to believe it, if just this once.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m enough,” Catra affirmed, repeating the admonition softly.</p><p> </p><p>“And no statue will ever change that,” Adora added, smiling with an unrelenting warmth that Catra had fallen for a thousand times over.</p><p> </p><p>Even for as wrapped as she was into Adora’s gaze, Catra couldn’t help but look back up at their statues again. Their shadows had grown long, causing them to almost melt into the scenic backdrop of Bright Moon. Catra knew she’d have to pass them any time she wanted to meditate in the statuary garden from then on. But she also began to feel that, with time, she could grow to look past their intimidating presence.</p><p> </p><p>With another slight chuckle, Catra quipped, “I still can’t believe they made statues of us. I mean, look at us. We’re hardly the most statue-esque people in Etheria.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked lightly offended as she placed a hand to her chest and shot back, “Speak for yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. You look great as a statue,” Catra conceded, “but it’s only because I’m up there attracting everyone’s attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. And the giant sword isn’t attracting anyone’s attention, right?” Adora questioned sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as my marbled face,” Catra asserted while gesturing to her own uplifted countenance.</p><p> </p><p>The couple laughed more at the statues’ expense, just as the evening’s last light disappeared behind the castle’s walls and towers.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably go get ready for the anniversary ball,” Adora finally suggested, alluding to the festivities that would carry late into the night ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Catra nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we probably should.”</p><p> </p><p>As the couple started to walk in towards the castle proper, hand in hand like their marbled counterparts, Catra looked back for a final time.</p><p> </p><p>With a reassured grin, she then looked over to her partner and pointed out, “You know, we better watch ourselves now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, with the statues and all, they might start expecting us to act like heroes, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, as always, for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>